Three-dimensional (“3D”) scans of actual objects may result in generation of large sets of data. These large sets of data may be processed in various ways to identify the actual object, determine one or more dimensions or measurements of the actual object, and so forth. The processing may be computationally complex to execute, particularly on devices with limited computing resources, such as portable computing devices.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.